


Golden

by hellomoonrise



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dowoon is a child here I'm Sorry, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise
Summary: Post-epilogue one-shot from potatooneandtwo's Say 'I Love You'Their relationship as golden as the sun...Just a story of Jae and Wonpil as parents.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say 'I Love You'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174642) by [potatooneandtwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo). 



> This is just a self-indulgent fic I wrote for myself while listening to Taylor Swift's Daylight. It's such a beautiful song and I think Jaepil fits so well. Dowoon is a child in this story, I'm sorry! ^-^
> 
> To potatooneandtwo, thank you for writing one of the most amazing Jaepil fic. This one is for the both of you, K and BR! I hope I gave justice to your story.
> 
> Disclaimer: My story is NOT at all canon to potatooneandtwo's story. This is just for my own entertainment ^0^

_ Now I see daylight _

_ I only see daylight _

* * *

Dancing with your partner of almost 30 years should be pretty normal. The weight of his hands on your shoulders should be familiar. The scent of his perfume is something you know like the back of your hand. The smile on his face is something you’ve already memorized— but not today. Everything you thought you knew is something even more special. 

Jae in his dark blue tuxedo with matching tie and his partner in an equally exquisite black long coat and bowtie. The golden motif of the hall is basking both of them. Jae’s hands on Wonpil’s waist and the other on his shoulders. They’re dancing while the music filled with piano surrounds them. 

* * *

The moment they looked at her, finally theirs, at their cozy home. It felt golden. Jae promised no one would hurt her. Wonpil promised to protect her from harm. And she would be their sunflower. Their Jiah. 

* * *

**First Christmas**

The fairy lights were finally done being set up in their bedroom. It’s time to arrange the plastic synthetic pine tree by the living room. Tiny Jiah is in her crib trying to stand up and failing— no worries, there are cushions to support her.

The 6-foot tall Christmas tree surely was too tall for Wonpil. Jae saw his cute partner in crime struggling to reach to put the star on top of the tree. And Jae, ever mischievous, had a plan. 

“Babe, I’ll do it for you,” Jae gently took the star from Wonpil’s hand. 

“Aw, I love you, my loving helpful husband,” Wonpil teasingly replied.

“But… only if you kiss me!” Jae challenged while already tiptoeing and running around the living room. 

“That’s unfair!” Wonpil exclaimed with a big smile on his face. Already starting to chase his naughty husband. “Jae! Come back here!”

**“** Nope!”

They heard tiny chuckles from the side of the living room. “Dada! Dada!” 

“Jiah, can you tell Daddy Jae to stop running around?!” Wonpil begged his daughter who can barely even say anything other than repeats of one syllable. 

_ Dada! _

Wonpil eventually caught Jae from behind —  _ Jae got easily tired, it’s hard being old.  _ Of course, Wonpil would not go down without a fight so he tickled the taller man until begs of “Stop! Stop! Wonpil!” is heard.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Wonpil said with a laugh. “Will you  _ please _ put the star on the tree now?” Wonpil gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes he can endure. 

“Can I still get my kiss?” Jae _ also _ gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine.” Wonpil rolled his eyes, the same time Jae leaned in to give him the sweetest kiss. And Jiah remained busy playing with her noisy rattling toys. 

* * *

**Age 11**

Her family usually celebrates her birthdays in a simple intimate way. They order take out and cook seaweed soup that Papa Wonpil learned to get better at. Don’t ask how the first one went, only Daddy Jae finished the entire pot. Her parents give her a simple gift that she treasures then they dance around the living room at night. But today, for her 11th birthday, today is  _ special _ .

It’s late morning and everyone is starting to arrive. Their house can fit a handful of guests and little children. Today, it’s pink themed. Everything from the cushion, the balloons, the flags decorated, the HAPPY BIRTHDAY cards, the hats, name it all! They’re pink. 

Several guests had arrived with boxes covered in pink wrappings and ribbons. Ms. Ae was the first to arrive and cheerfully greeted Jiah on her happy birthday. Uncle Sungjin and his wife arrived soon after; their little kids were enthusiastically hugging Jiah and dragging her to play with them in her room. She didn’t notice who arrived next to who. It’s just Uncle Younghyun, a couple of Miss Ae’s nurse friends, and her parents’ colleagues. Dowoon and Dojoon arrived, too, giving her a big pink box!

After the celebrations and good food and a loud singing of Happy Birthday, Daddy Jae approached Jiah while Papa Wonpil talked to her guests. 

“Sunflower, I think it’s time now,” Jae whispered to Jiah when no one was looking at her. And Jiah smiled widely. 

“Everyone! Today has been wonderful,” Jae says loudly enough for all of the guests to hear. “Our little Jiah is no longer a little girl. So she wants to announce something very important.”

Jiah stood up tall and with a great voice, she told all of her lovely listeners, “I’m gonna be a big sister!”

Her Papa and Daddy looked at each other with teary eyes and Daddy Jae continued, “Yes, Wonpil and I decided to adopt another child. She’ll be here in the next month once papers are completed. And yes, with the theme of today, it’s a girl. And her name is Haru.”

Everyone cheered loudly and went to congratulate her parents. She could see her Papa’s tears as she looked up. Jiah couldn’t be more excited knowing she has someone to play with on Mario Kart. 

Her Daddy and Papa kneeled down the same level as her height and gave both her cheeks a kiss. And Papa whispered to her as they hugged together, “You did so well, my Sunflower.”

* * *

**Age 17**

He can hear silent sobs from the other room. Wonpil just tucked Haru in bed after an exhausting day at school. Haru’s 6 years old now and somehow, it feels like she’s growing way too fast. He got distracted by the hiccups again, hiccups that aren’t laughter. 

Wonpil gently knocked on a familiar door. “Jiah…” He trails off hoping the little lady on the other side can hear him. “Everything okay there?”

“Go away, Papa!” Jiah yells.  _ Ah teenagers.  _ But Wonpil is as rebellious as his daughter so he still entered the room. “Pa! I said go away!” He sees his daughter hide herself from the thick covers of her bed. He sits down at the edge of the bed and pat her covered back. 

“I can hear you crying though,” Wonpil tries to console his daughter. She’s no longer the little Jiah who plays around and has a sunflower headband. She’s Jiah in high school, surrounded by all kinds of people. She’s a big girl now that no Jae or Wonpil could protect. 

Jiah finally shows herself to his Papa— all eyes swollen and cheeks flushed, hair messy and lips too red from being bitten too much. “Papa, the guy I have a crush on has a girlfriend now… and it’s my best friend.” She suddenly wailed too loudly. Wonpil worries it might wake Haru up. He gathers her small (not so small anymore) daughter in his arms and let her cry in his chest. 

The feeling of heartbreak is way too familiar for someone like Wonpil. How he hid himself from the person he loves just to protect himself. But now, looking at his daughter who has her heart upon her sleeve, it’s his turn to protect her. 

“Just cry it out, my sunflower,” Wonpil whispers at her daughter, still sobbing. “Crying it all out is painful but when you wake up the next morning, you’ll feel lighter. You can be sad one time, two times, three times, and many more, and you know why?”

Jiah looks up at her dad with curious eyes, wondering as well. 

“Because you’re human, with so many emotions! It’s normal, my Jiah,” Wonpil explains wiping his daughter’s heartbreak tears. “Because of all these pain, you’ll feel happiness too. It will all pass, okay?” He leans in to kiss Jiah’s forehead. “Do you need Papa to sleep here tonight so you won’t be alone?”

Jiah only nods her head and moves a space for her Papa to lie down. “Okay, your Daddy is still in the hospital tonight so he might arrive late at night. If you want to sleep, we can sleep. But we can also talk, if you want to.”

But Jiah only shakes her head. She just wants to rest her heart and mind. Love is a terrible thing, she thinks, as she lays her head on her Papa’s chest. 

* * *

**Age 27 / Present**

Each step done is careful enough to not step on the other. Eyes are locked on each other, sparkling almost filled with tears. Today’s the day that Jiah is no longer theirs. 

In her white dress, she dances with a man in a dark tuxedo and necktie. Her smile is brighter than the stars combined. Her eyes are shining, too, filled with so much happiness. Her heart finally belongs with a man who she trusts her whole life. 

Wonpil and Jae dance along with the newly-wed couple. The wedding ceremony finished earlier and now, they’re at the reception for the eventful traditions. 

_ Wedding march played on the organ while the chapel doors opened. Jae held her right hand and Wonpil on the other side. They’ve walked Jiah on so many paths in their lives already: corridors of pre-school, hallway of college dormitory, graduation aisle— but this one is filled with tears.  _

_ She’s dressed in a lace gown with a floral pattern, the train of her veil long enough to make her seem like walking in cloud. She’s the most beautiful girl today.  _

_ As they walked, Wonpil was trying his best not to sob right then and there. Jae was too focused to walk and not step on his daughter’s expensive gown. He spotted Haru, already a teenager, beside Uncle Younghyun in the pews. He started tearing up thinking about Haru’s wedding too— too early, Jae.  _

_ When vows were made, Jiah couldn’t help but choke up. And finally tears were flooding her face. Wonpil recalled the time when she was 17, how she cried for a boy who fell in love with her best friend. Today at 27, her tears are for love and happiness.  _

_ Wonpil cried with her and Jae teased him while seated on the pew. But he laughed when he saw Jae also tearing up and eyes starting to glisten. The younger man thought of how lucky he is to find a genuine love as golden as the sun.  _

The piano music ended and they broke apart but still held each other’s hands. The emcee told them that they can return to their seats, so they did. 

Jiah and her husband now sit at the center of the stage as emcee riles up the crowd. Her parents and sister on the side but still front. The golden hues of the venue make Wonpil smile. It’s like sunshine. It’s like their Jiah, golden like a sunflower. 

Wonpil looks at his side. He sees the man holding his hand for almost 3 decades. The man who loves all of him, his quirky, loud, and annoying self. The man who would sacrifice everything for his family. The man who drunkenly kissed him once and got him out of his own fears and doubts. 

Wonpil had been scared of heartbreak throughout his life, scared of painful reds in fights and doubts and numbness of black and white in boring fall-out moments.

As he looks to his side, he sees a tall man with hair almost turning grey, Wonpil sees Jae, his love, as golden like daylight.

* * *

_I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_  
_I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please comment/kudos if you enjoyed :)
> 
> As mentioned, this song is inspired from Taylor Swift's Daylight.


End file.
